Love Chain
by Loves To Poke
Summary: This story has stopped being written. I will choose someone soon to continue it and post a linky here. :
1. Winning

BPOV

_Hey peo__ple. Thanks for clicking on the story link! :D_

_So, basically, the year is 2008 and America is currently a Constitutional Monarchy…_

_(aka: It's ruled by a King and or a Queen)_

_Prince Edward sounds hot, right? goes to Forks High in Washington. _

_And so does Bella Swan. Let the drama begin. _

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own __Twilight__ and its characters._

--

Bella's POV

_Ding__-a-ling-a-ling!!_

I groaned and tried to find the stupid alarm button. It would pay for going off at this time of the morning. I sighed. The alarm clock read 6:30. With a huge amount effort, I hauled myself out of bed and began my daily/boring routine.

Ever since I moved to Forks, life was dull and rainy. If I didn't have my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, I think I would've just moved back to live with my alcoholic mom. I climbed into my truck and started driving to Forks High.

I sighed, as soon as I get there, I would probably see Prince Edward and his new girlfriend. Every day you'd see him with another girl, on the school benches, practically getting it on. You would think that being the Crown Prince of America would make you act more civilized in public.

As soon as I parked my truck into the school parking lot, I received my daily greeting. Right on the school lawn, Melissa and Edward were rolling around, making out. _What happened to Jamie? I thought they had something good since I saw them make out 2 days in a row._ Typical _Prince_ Edward. I wondered why King Carlisle would allow Edward to continue to be Prince, when he acted like a total man whore in public. I jogged up the stairs and into the entrance, trying to avoid the love birds. I slouched into the science class and sat down.

"HEY BELLA!" screamed Alice as soon as I entered the room. Her facial expression changed as soon as she saw my outfit. I saw nothing wrong with my dark blue tank top and snow-wash jeans. Alice was picky when it came to fashion.

"Alice, stop staring at my clothes as if it was dog crap_._" I said as I took out my books.

"But… if you would just _let_ me choose your wardrobe, all the guys would be drooling on you!" she exclaimed, banging her tiny fists on my desk.

"Alice, I don't need a mini fashion assistant running around buying my clothes, I can manage on my own."I raised my hand as she was about to say something. Alice gave up and settled into her seat.

"Oh and by the way. Rosalie told me to pass on this message." She cleared her throat and prepared and pass on the message exactly how she was asked to.

"BELLA!! I WON THE COMPETITION!! THE ONE WITH THE PALACE TOUR WITH PRINCE EDWARD!! YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ALICE AND ME!" she screamed, miming Rosalie's voice perfectly. Everyone in the class room turned their heads in our direction. Almost every girl in this school wanted to win the competition. Now they would all kill me so they could go and meet the prince.

"Wow, she actually won? I guess I can come… but…" I whined.

"But what, Bella?" asked Alice, giving me a stare that would've shattered glass.

"That douche of a prince, Edward, is going to be there! I can't stand him! Every day you see him with another chick, he doesn't even care about them except for their bodies, and how the inside of their mouth feels like!" I explained and frowned.

"Who cares, Bella!? He's _FI-NE_!" She broke it down into two syllables. "Besides, didn't you always want to visit the royal place when you were little?"

"I guess, but still... "

"Pleaaaase Bella? It won't be fun without you!" She gave me those irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Plus, if you come, I won't diss your clothes… for ONE week!"

I thought about it. Alice not commenting on my clothes would be HEAVEN. I was going to tell Alice "yes" but Mr. Thomas walked into the class. The next hour was mostly spent on revising work, which to me, was a cinch. It was a little hard to concentrate when all the girls in the room were giving me the dagger eyes.

After class was done, Alice and I walked off to lunch and were once more greeted by the lovely sight of Prince Edward and his new kissing buddy, Chelsea. I wondered why Edward didn't get some weird form of mouth disease, since he went through girls like they were boxes of tissues.

Alice and I walked to our usual seat, where Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett, and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, sat waiting. I was often teased at lunch about how I had no boyfriend, and it was starting to get to me. I mean, how many reminders did I need? It wasn't my fault I was shy. But I had to admit, they suited each other like oreo's suited milk.

As if to confirm my thoughts, once we reached the table, they all started pashing. I let out a huge groan and muttered, "You guys, can you PLEASE not display PDA'S within a 100 mile radius of me?" They ignored me. I sighed and went to get some tacos for all of us, letting them have their moment.

I was about to grab my tacos in the line, when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Hey Bella!!"

Besides Alice and Rosalie, Jacob was one of my good friends. When I'd first come to Forks High, he'd been the only guy that had decided that "So, you got a boyfriend yet" wasn't a good topic for a conversation. I smiled to myself. "Hey there, Jake, how ya going?"

"Good. You getting some tacoes for your PDA friends?" he snorted and grabbed a lunch tray.

"Yup. I'll see you round, ok?" I reached up on my tippy-toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before Emmett could come and check if I'd gotten his "daily food" yet.

When I got back to the table, Rosalie and Alice were chatting excitedly about tomorrow's palace tour and what they would wear. I rolled my eyes. Typical Alice and Rosalie. As soon as I plopped myself onto the benches, Alice and Rosalie started pounding my head with questions like "BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR?! CAN I PLEASE DO UR HAIR? PLEASEEE PLEASE PLEASE!" I gave a non-committal grunt, and began munching on my taco.

"Come ON BELLA, IF YOU LET ME DO UR HAIR AND CLOTHES TOMORROW, I WON'T DISS YOUR CLOTHES FOR TWO WEEKS! THERE. ONE MORE EXTRA WEEK OF 'NO CLOTHES DISSING'." I could see the pain it took for Alice to say this, so I decided "Why not? Except..."

"Okay Alice...But let's make that _three_ weeks." I grinned evilly, and in an attempt to tempt her, I flicked my long, brown hair right in her face. Her small pixie-like facial features scrunched up, and I could see anger in her eyes. It scared me. It scared me silly.

"Isabella Marie Swan…You. Evil. Girl. 7 AM TOMORROW MORNING, MY HOUSE. NO LATER!" Before I could retort to the ridiculously early morning hours (I wasn't a morning person) she danced away to her next class. Tomorrow was going to be a _long _day.

--

_Did you enjoy it? :D_

_Sorry if you think it was too short..._

_Twilightchick808 and I promise that next chapter i__s gonna be longer, to make up for it._

_Please review!_

_See you next chapter ;)_


	2. Conversation

Hey again! Did you like the first chapter?

If you did, you're awesome, LOL. :D

Anyhoo, here's chapter 2.

Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

--

_Edward's POV_

Friday, 10:00 pm 

Sigh. I stared at my wrist where the chain rested. Why did you have to leave bro? I miss you so much...

I've been depressed ever since you left. Come back…please... Everything dimmed and then went black as I drifted to sleep. And then I had the dream. It was always about that day.

I saw Marcus lying there in his bed… coughing... slowly dying...

"Edward, bro, I guess you're gonna be king now… someday..." he wheezed.

"No, dude, don't leave me! I can't live without you!" I cried, kneeling at the side of his bed.

"I'm sorry... by the way, I got something for you." he groaned in pain while he slipped a chain into my palm.

"It's so you can remember me" he said. Tears slipped down my cheek onto the bed as I squeezed the chain.

"Promise me, one day, when you find the one you truly love, the only person who will bring you happiness... Give this to her…" he coughed.

"I promise bro… I promise…" I sobbed. Marcus closed his eyes...and he was gone.

"I promise…"

Saturday

9:00 am

_Bella's POV_

'"_Stupid Bella! STUPID, STUPID BELLA!" I scolded myself. _Why had I ever agreed to Alice doing my hair and clothes? I should've known that even if Alice couldn't diss my clothes for one whole year, she would've still jumped at the opportunity to do my hair and clothes today. Right now, I was standing in front of the mirror, and I looked like...like…one of _those_ sluts_._ I was wearing chocolate UGGS, a miniskirt and layered singlets. I messed up my perfectly straightened hair, trying to make it look more natural, when a mini hand slapped my hands away.

"Stop touching your hair Bella! In case you haven't noticed, you look totally sexy. I bet Prince Edward's eyes are gonna pop out of their sockets when he sees you," she grinned at me. I decided to let her rant on, seeing as any reply I made would go through one ear and out the other. It was already 9am, and we were meant to be at the palace at around 10am for our "exclusive tour".

We hopped into Alice's Mini, and went to pick up Rose. She, as usual, looked like a goddess sent from the heavens. Her hair was wavy today, and she was wearing ballet flats, shorts, and a cami.

The ride to the palace was mostly spent being quiet on my part, while Alice and Rosalie wondered about how the palace looked like. Within 40 minutes, we arrived at the gates, and... well...as much as I detested Edward, I couldn't NOT be amazed at his house. It was absolutely huge and …white, just like how a palace was meant to be. We climbed out of the car and walked up to one of the guards, and told him we were here for the exclusive tour. He rolled his eyes at Alice and Rosalie's excitement, and escorted us into the foyer. Inside therein the main entrance, he stood waiting.

Saturday, 9:15 am

_Edward's POV_

I woke up the same way I do every morning, cheeks wet and feeling horrible. I lifted myself out of bed. _Arghh. _I had a huge migraine and it was killing my head. I groaned when my iPhone started ringing. I stumbled over where it sat and picked it up.

"H-h-hello?" I managed to say.

"Oh, you're not awake yet? Sorry Edward, honey." A sweet voice sang. I recognised it as my mother, Queen Esme. She was the only decent parent I had. My father was a complete r-tard.

"Oh, hey Mum. What's up?"

"At 10 o'clock, you have to escort 3 girls around the palace. They won the competition, they're pretty lucky," she joked. I was instantly excited. New girls, one of them had to be the one.

"Oh and they're from your school. That should be interesting!" she added. Damn, I'd probably already met them.

"Ok, Mum. I'll meet them in the entrance. Buh-bye!" I said half-heartedly.

"Goodbye, honey." The phone line disconnected. I sighed, if only I was over age, I could go to clubs and then I could have a bigger change at meeting "the one". I was doing crap so far at keeping my promise.

I waited impatiently inside the foyer, tapping my foot as I looked at the watch. It read 9:45am. I didn't know why Esme wanted me to show random people from my school around our palace. It was a waste of time, and most of the time, I'd probably hear comments from the girls about how hot I was. Then again, I probably knew the girls coming today, seeing as I'd practically made out with every single chick in the school. I sighed to myself; Marcus would've been disappointed. I was about to continue my train of thoughts, when the door opened, and 3 girls stepped in.

I suddenly felt as if I'd been pulled into another galaxy, and all I could do was stare at the girl with the long brown hair. She was the most beautiful creature that I'd ever seen, and I had a sudden urge to find out more about her. She lifted her face to look at me, and I let out a gasp at the sight of her eyes; they were of a dark brown, the same colour as her hair, and they called out to me like a siren's lure. I could've gotten lost in them, never able to find my way out. She quickly looked down again. I was suddenly pulled out of my daze, when a tiny girl with black spiky hair bounded up to me and poked me hard in the ribs.

"HI! I'M ALICE, AND THIS IS ROSALIE," she gestured wildly to a girl with blonde hair, "AND THAT'S BELLA!!" My eyes fell upon the angel, and she mumbled a soft 'Hi." I shook their hands, leaving Bella as the last one. She didn't look up when I was shaking the pixie's and the blonde's hands. She shoved her hand forward and I shook it. But I didn't pull my hand away from hers. She looked up at me and she blushed. She was so beautiful… We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before the black-haired girl pushed me away from her and dragged me into the halls.

"Come on! Show us around the palace already!" Alice whined.

As we walked around showing them the palace, I couldn't help but be distracted by Bella, and I spent most of the time staring at her. The way she would occasionally stumble on her own feet, or how her hair would fall forward to cover her face from me. She was quiet, while the blonde and the short one conversed loudly and happily. I couldn't help but feel that she didn't want to be here. As I continued to gaze at Bella, the short pixie and the one named Rosalie skipped around the halls, examining the paintings and sculptures around the doors.

"DAY-UM!! You rich, lucky bastard!" Alice joked, making the word "damn" into 2 syllables. She slapped my arm playfully. I snuck a glance at Bella, and she still hid her face in her hair. What was she so embarrassed of? She was incredible… amazing.

I escorted them down to the royal garden, answering every question Rosalie and Alice threw at me. But Bella stayed quiet. I was sort of feeling depressed. She wouldn't talk to me OR even look at me.

We sat down at the outdoor table. I chuckled as Alice and Rosalie stared at all the maids surrounding us, their eyes wide open. I looked at Bella, who sat opposite me, to see her reaction. She was still staring down at her lap, completely in her own world. I tried to think of a scheme to talk to Bella privately. _Ping_. A light-bulb appeared over my head. This would _definitely_ work.

I called on one of the maids who smiled flirtatiously when I asked for her to come over.

"Yes, your majesty?" she squeaked.

"Could you please escort the short and blond girls to the recreation rooms?" I asked smiling and winked at her. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Of course," she bowed and went to collect the two girls, leaving me and Bella at the table.

_Bella's POV_

Saturday, 9:45am

As soon as I saw him, I looked down at my feet, trying to avoid his gaze. I was afraid I might go crazy and hit him if I looked into his eyes. He was the reason I wanted to puke every morning. Oh well, just one little peek won't hurt. I looked up and saw Edward's eyes staring into mine. He gasped. _Jeez_, I'm not _that _ugly. Alice introduced us so I mumbled a soft "Hi".

I looked down again staring at all 4 pairs of feet. I saw one of those pairs walk in front of the ballet flats, then in front of the black boots and then they stopped in front of mine. I stuck my hand out, assuming he wanted to shake it. Warm and strong hands slipped into mine and shook it. But Edward's hand stayed in mine. I looked up and saw his face, staring at mine. This time, I didn't want to look away. His bright, emerald-green eyes yearned for me to look into them, and his chiseled cheekbones were god-like. We would've stayed there forever, lost in each other's eyes, if Alice hadn't shoved him away, making his grip pull out of mine.

I bowed my head down again and kept it there. I followed them around the palace, only looking up when I thought he wasn't staring at me. Every few minutes I would hear Rosalie and Alice scream out questions and Edward answering unwillingly. I made sure that I didn't stare at him again, or I might've lost control and stared into his eyes for hours, maybe even days.

He showed us the garden and sat us down at a table, which was ridiculously decorated with golden roses. I peeked through my hair, which was covering my face, and saw Edward chuckling at Alice's and Rosalie's amazement. I looked around too. I felt my jaw drop as I saw how many maids there were… a few dozen were walking around, attending to the flowers and plants while around 2 dozen surrounded out table.

I quickly looked down at my lap again as soon as Edward started turning his head towards me. _Why is he always looking at me?_ I started feeling self-conscious when I realized, _Why am I bothering to think _why_ Edward is staring at me? He probably just wants to feel me. Ugh. _I heard whispering and shuffling of feet. I lifted my head up slowly and saw that Alice and Rosalie were gone. It was just Edward, the maids… and me.

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?" I asked, looking him straight in the face, trying not to stare at him.

"Oh, I made a few of the maids show them some other rooms," he grinned a brilliant crooked smile, which made my heart melt into liquid. _Stop thinking like that Bella! Keep your mind sane!_

"Oh." We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, until he suddenly murmured quietly, "Did you enter the competition? Or did your two friends drag you here?" He chucked dryly at the thought.

"Dragged." His face suddenly changed to show a flicker of annoyance.

"Is it just me, or do you not seem to have a very wide vocabulary?" This cut me a bit, since I was not the one who had originally wanted to come here, OR be left alone with this _prince _so I could 'talk' to him_. _All thoughts of how god-like he looked suddenly disappeared.

"Listen, _Prince Edward,_ it's not my problem if I use my vocabulary to SEDUCE people so I can get to see how the insides of their mouths feel like. The whole school happens to see you make out with about 5 chicks a day, so save your breath if you're thinking about denying it." I snapped at him.

"You don't even know why I do that." He replied harshly in a hard voice. His face filled with contempt... and was that _regret_ I saw in there?

"Oh right. Are you telling me you want to get some form of mouth disease then? Because you're on the right track!" I glared at him.

I was caught off guard when his facial expressions changed into one of calm, and he leaned forward towards me, folding his arms on the table.

"If you don't mind...I'd rather we skip that boring topic. I'm sure that _you'd_ be much more interesting... Tell me about yourself." his green eyes smoldered into mine, and for a second I was in a complete daze.

"S-s-sure… Uh... what would you like to know?" He smirked at me because of my stuttering, still keeping his eyes on me.

"Well, for a start. Give me the basics."

"Okay. I'm 16, I'm called Bella Swan, which you already know, I go to Forks High School, which is where I see you make out everyday, and I came to Forks mainly so I could escape my alcoholic mum, who was starting to become abusive. I've actually always wanted to come to Forks when I was little, since I sort of had a thing for Marcus, which is why I chose to come to Forks when I decided to move out." I noticed that his eyes started to cloud over when I mentioned Marcus, and I suddenly remembered what had happened to Marcus.

"Sorry...I forgot…" I hesitantly reached out to his hand so I could comfort him in some way, but I saw him flinch, so I drew my hand back. I looked down at my lap. Scared that he would react angrily and send me out.

"Oh no, it's ok! I guess he was pretty hot, huh?" he laughed, trying get over his moment of sadness.

"Yeah, I guess..."I said. _Wow. He gets over things easily. _He leaned even closer, tilting his head a bit.

"Hotter than… me?" he breathed. His cool breath washed over my face. _DAMN, WHY __IS __HE SO HOT? _I pushed my chair back so I could as far away as possible from him. The chair screeched against the tiles.

"Sorry, Got to go, BYE!" I said as quickly as possible. I ran through the palace towards the main doors when I heard…

"I wonder what Bella is doing; I hope he doesn't play her…" I heard a high pitched voice.

"Don't worry, Alice. She knows how to take care of herse-…" Rosalie was cut off mid-sentence when she was dragged by me to the door. I pulled Alice and Rosalie as fast as I could towards the door. I was never really liked using my strong arms, but now I was using all my strength.

"Bella, STOP!" I heard a velvety voice yell behind me. There was Edward, running after us at full speed. _Damn_, he's fast. I finally reach the door and dragged my best friends to the Mazda.

"DRIVE, ALICE. DRIVE!!" I screamed. Alice panicked and stuffed the keys in the ignition. We drove off full speed and towards Alice's house.

"What the hell was that about!?" Alice demanded as she drove down the road. I explained about the whole breathing on my face thing and Rosalie gasped.

"Oh, MAN! HE TOTALLY HAS A THING FOR YOU!!"

"NO, HE DOESN'T. HE ONLY LIKES SLUTS THAT ARE EASY. NOW SHUT UP AND DRIVE!!" I screamed. After that, we all went silent, but I could see smirks tattooed on Alice's and Rosalie's faces. I sighed and turned up the volume. "Take Me on The Floor" was playing so we turned down the windows and started singing our heads off. At the traffic lights, there was a car with a whole family in it, and they were staring at us. We silenced when we saw one of the guys, who was from our Biology class, sitting in the back of the car… staring at us. After that, both Alice and Rosalie seemed to have forgotten all about the Edward thing. Or it at least it _seemed_ they forgot about it.

_Edward's POV_

I leaned closer to the brunette beauty named Bella.

"Hotter than… me?" I whispered. She suddenly pushed her chair back and a horrible screeching sound erupted from her chair. I stared at her, my eyes wide open.

"Sorry, Got to go, BYE!" she said quickly and ran off. As I saw her brown hair flick pass the palace entrance from the gardens, I jumped up to run after her. Why did I do that? I probably scared her off. But why would someone as beautiful as her not be used to that kind of thing? I ran towards the sound of her running foots steps when I heard yelling. It was Alice squealing. Bella was dragging her and the blond girl towards the main doors.

"Bella, STOP!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could. By the time I reached the doors, the red Mazda was already zooming through the palace gates. I leaned my back against the doors and let my knees give way. _Sigh._ She obviously isn't used to this kind of stuff. I guess I should just apologize at school. I walked up to my room slowly and dropped myself on the bed. I then promised myself, that I would focus on Bella now, and not on any other girl. I drifted into darkness, thinking about _her._

--

That's the end of chapter 2!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please :D

Credits to: Jazzie (twilightchick808) for co-writing and to Tati (tati fati) for being the editor/grammar checker. See you next Chapter!


	3. Secrets

**Hi People!**

**So this is the 3rd chapter of Love Chain.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

**The reviews make me happy, so keep on doing it! :D**

**Have fun reading, :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight… but sadly… I do NOT.**

--

Edward's POV

Sunday, 9:46 am

My eyes flew open to another dull day in Forks. This morning was very different though; I didn't wake up with tears, nor did I wake up with a scream. I woke up with a smile. I thought about my dream and gasped. It wasn't about my brother who passed away, Marcus. It was about _Bella. _I sighed. Just thinking of her _name_ made me smile. I couldn't live if I didn't even try to make up with her for my behavior yesterday. I really startled her.

I went to clean myself up, ready for they day. After coming back into the bedroom from the shower, my phone rang. I flicked it up with my fingers and caught it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, prince," my mum said.

"Hi mum, anything I have to do today?" That was a _silly_ question; I always had to do _something_.

"Yes, dear, you have to go to the designer's wing of the castle to choose your suit for the Annual Ball. Oh, and remember this year's theme is Masquerade Madness, so choose a mask too!" I was surprised at myself when I realized I wasn't excited. I usually was pretty hyper at the fact that I would meet new girls. The more girls there are, the bigger the chance at fulfilling Marcus' last wish. I guess I wasn't excited because I already found a brunette beauty that had moved into my heart yesterday.

"Oh, ok. See you at lunch. Bye." I said through the little hole in my iPhone.

"Sure, bye." I hit the "end" button and made my way down to the west side of the Palace. That was one of the downsides of living here, it was just _so _dam big! As I passed my mum's and Carlisle's room I heard her yelling. I stopped and pressed my ear against the mahogany door.

"-are we living in the 21st century or not, Carlisle?!" she asked, it was too loud to be passed off as an "inside voice".

"Do you think I'm stupid, Esme? Do you think I, the King of America, would know what century we are living in?!" A rough voice yelled.

"That's not what I meant! WHY ON EARTH WOULD WE LET OUR SON BE ENGAGED TO SOMEONE HE HAS NEVER MET?! ISNT THAT A TRADITION THAT SHOULD BE LEFT IN THE 15th CENTURY?!" I gasped and held my breath. _Engaged?!... ENGAGED?! _

"I am only doing this to keep our ties with the English Royalty strong! If I did not do this, we would stop receiving our funding and the whole country would go bankrupt! Do you want innocent lives to suffer, Esme? DO YOU?!" He screamed. I heard Esme whimper as he screamed the last question.

"Of course not, Carlisle. But, we have to think of Edward! What if she's a complete monster? What if it doesn't work out? What if they get divorced? _That _will make England stop our funding! Do the English even care if you asked Edward or not!?" Carlisle sighed.

"Yes, they do care. They demanded to know if I had asked for Edward's opinion on this, and I had to answer "no". You can not lie to the English Royals; they are human lie detectors… Anyway, I will ask him soon enough, preferably after the ball, when he's in a good mood. It'll be easy to persuade him when he's completely drunk…" Carlisle considered. Esme gasped.

"You are going to ask him when he is barely conscious?! Do you even care for your son's future?!" Esme asked viciously.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME ANY LONGER!" I heard a loud thump. "I'm going to my office!" I quickly ran behind the large statue as I heard large thumps heading towards the door. Carlisle came storming out, his distorted face pink with rage. I heard sobs from the room; this was the first time I heard my mother cry. How could he?! HOW COULD HE?! I charged up to go and murder him but I tripped over the royal blue rug. I curled my fists in rage and banged them against the floor. If I attacked him, he'll figure out that I heard _everything. _I growled. There was nothing I could do but just wait till he asked me.

I slouched off to the designer wings, walking very slowly. I can't be engaged. _I can't. _Would it be Princess Lauren? Or would it be Princess Jessica? I shook my head. No, I would not let Carlisle decide who I marry, and who the love of my life will be. Anyway, if I said no, he couldn't tell the Queen of England that I said yes. They would tell that he was lying. I sighed in relief.

I spent the next hour being stabbed by pins. The interns were given the job of fitting a suit on me and they were freaking hilarious to watch. Just staring at them sticking their tongues out in concentration and trying to put the needle in the right place was pretty funny. I burst out laughing when they looked up at my face and dropped all the pins. The royal designers were frowning at the interns' sudden clumsiness. After I chose a black and gold mask that matched my suit, I jogged towards the garden. I needed to do some hardcore thinking.

Monday, 8:47 am.

_Sigh, where is she?_I looked at my watch; it read _8:47am. _I looked up and realized everyone who was walking up the stairs was looking at me strangely. The guys were giving me "what-the-hell-that's-weird" looks, and the girls were giving me "I-wonder-what's-wrong" looks. They were probably surprised that I wasn't with a girl. They would have to get used to that from now on. I looked down at my watch again. 8:48 am. DAMMIT, HOW LONG DOES SHE TAKE? I whined in impatience and leaned back across the steps in front of the school. There was a group of girls hiding behind a tree, spying on me. When I realized how stalker-ish that was I shuddered. They looked like the same group from when I was Forks Primary. _Crap, how long does an obsession last?_

I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep when I heard a roar of a truck. I looked up and saw a rusty old vehicle rolling into a parking space. I recognized that sound from yesterday. A sat up instantly and grinned widely as Bella walked up to the school entrance. I grinned wider when she gasped and blushed at me. She decided to cover her face, ignore me and run into the school. _That's_ how she gets over her problems?

I ran after her yelling "WAIT!" All the girls who passed stared at me, surprised that I was actually running after a girl who decided to _reject_ me. I chased her up the stairs; she was surprisingly quick for someone who looked so frail.

The bell rang but she still kept on running away from me. She went out of my site as she slowed down and walked into the classroom. I ran in, pushing the door with all my strength. I would NOT let her avoid me. As I slammed the door, I hit something, but I did not care. I ran into the class room, searching for Bella. Everyone just stared at me as I looked frantically for the brunette beauty. It was not till I saw the familiar, black haired pixie run behind the door that I realized what I had done. Alice pushed back the door and bent down to help the poor girl who was crushed by the magnificent force of my arm muscles. She was hit unconscious and now on the floor, her head not facing me. I could not see her face but I recognized the silky, brown hair anywhere. A huge guy went down to Bella and picked her up in his arms. I tried to help but the guy who was carrying her pushed me out of the way. I jogged behind him, feeling helpless as he ran towards the nurse's office. I was told to stay outside as Bella was treated. The huge guy walked out of the room, his eyes filled with rage as he glared at me.

"Why the HELL did you slam that door so hard when Bella was on the other side?!" He asked in anguish.

"Do you think I would slam it if I _knew _Bella was behind the door?!" I retorted.

"You're not even in that class, why did you run in? You didn't even _stop_ when you hit her!" He exclaimed.

"I was looking for someone, ok?"

"…who?" he asked, his face suspicious. Wow, he asks a LOT of questions.

"Oh, this dude who ran into my car… But he ended up not being in that class, sorry." I said quickly. That excuse should put him off.

"Hmmm… ok then…" He stared into the little window in the nurse's door. There you could see Bella, sleeping in the little white bed, battered and bruised. I walked next to him and stared in too.

"Oh and I'm Edward by the way… is she going to be ok? I'm truly sorry." I said, letting the sincerity fill my voice.

"I already know who you are, _prince_." He snorted. "I'm Jacob, and yeah, she going to be ok. Just a bruise to her head and body, but that's just what she usually gets on a daily basis." Jacob chuckled, his eyes lost in thought.

"Yeah, I sort of figured she was that type of person…" I said with a laugh. He looked at me, confused.

"You mean, you've _met_ her before?" He was obviously worried that I could've made out with her and dumped her.

"No, no! I just meant that seeing that she was knocked out so easily, that she must've been a weak person." I lied.

"Man, ANYONE could've been knocked out by that hit. How the _hell_ did you get those abs?!" He poked my ribs.

"Um… I really don't know…" We both forgot about our conversation and continued to stare at Bella.

After around 20 minutes, we were allowed to go inside and sit by her bed. I stared at her face in pain. I did NOT plan that I would knock her out, instead of apologizing and possibly creating a relationship with her. Jacob suddenly grabbed one of her hands and held it. I grew with jealousy but I knew Bella would definitely throw a fit if I held her hand. I slumped in my chair and frowned. I smiled excitedly as Bella slowly opened her eyes. Time flys past when you're admiring Bella. She looked at Jacob first, smiling in relief. Then she realized I was here. She looked at me and then turned her head away in frustration. I frowned at the back of her head.

"Why are _you_ here?"

Bella's POV

Monday, 8:48am

I jumped out of my car, thinking about Edward again. _Those dreams are getting weird, Bella. You have to stop!_ Ugh, but I don't want them to stop! I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts.I walked up to the school entrance, expecting to see Prince Edward rolling around with a girl but I was proved wrong when I reached the steps. Edward was sitting on the steps, smiling the crooked smile that I loved at me. I gasped as I took in his beauty. He was wearing a tight shirt today, which showed off his perfect abs. He smiled wider as he saw my reaction. He _definitely _suitedbeing a prince. I covered my face and ran up the stairs and into the school. I was about to slow down when I heard I smooth voice yell "WAIT!!"

I ran even faster, not even caring about the evil glares from all the girls I passed. I ran up to the stairs, heading for the Science class. The bell rang but I did not care. Whatever happened, I could _not_ stare at his face again. I would totally faint, and the last thing I need is everyone making fun of me because I fainted at the sight of _Prince_ Edward. _Woo! I'm almost there!_ I thought as I ran up to the stairs. I slowed down and walked into the Science class.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Kar-" I stopped mid sentence as a huge block banged into me. Everything went black before the pain could hit.

I woke up to something freaking heavy thing squishing my hand. I went to see what it was and I saw Jacob. I smiled in relief. I would've given anything for it to have not been Edward. I started to close my eyes again when I heard a chair squeak on the other side of my bed. _Oh please let it not be Edward, please! _I kept on repeating as I turned my head around slowly. And there was Edward, smiling at me again. _Oh for crying out loud! _I looked away from him quickly and stared at my pillow in frustration.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked. I saw Jacob smile at my reaction to Edward.

"Because I felt sorry for knocking you out…" He said with regret in his voice. My eyes widened and I turned back to him, getting ready to yell my arse off. But as soon as looked at his face, I had to quickly turn away. I groaned as my shoulder streaked with pain.

"Does it hurt, Bella?" Jacob asked as soon as I groaned. I smiled with great effort.

"I'm ok… no thanks to _princey_ over there… Anyways, what happened to me?" I asked sleepily. Jacob stared at Edward, waiting for him to explain.

"Bella, um… could you at least look at me when I explain, please?" he pleaded. I turned over and avoided looking at his face. I ended up staring at his ear, which had a stud in it. _That's funny, _I never really noticed that before, but it made him look even hotter than her already is…

"Ok… um… well, I didn't know you were on the other side of that door, so I sort of pushed it open too hard and it sort of… knocked you… out?" he said slowly and cautiously, scared of my reaction. I sighed and turned to look at Jacob.

"Jake, can you please let me to Edward… privately?" He stared at me at first, and then nodded. He walked out of the door and towards the toilets on the other side of the hallway. Good, now there would be no way Jacob would Edward's rants about yesterday. If Jacob heard, he would totally beat up Edward into nothing. I turned my head back to look at Edward. He was face was surprised, but then it turned into a smile… a crooked one.

"So... what did you want to talk to about?" He said while leaning closer. But then he stopped abruptly, pulled back and leaned on his chair. I stared at this. _Did he just try to control himself? That's… different. _Secretly, I wished he didn't control himself. _Oh, jeez_, what's happening to me??

"Why the hell did you chase me all over the freaking school?!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you stop when I screamed 'wait'?!" he asked back.

"Because there was a freaking player chasing me at full speed!"

"I just wanted to say sorry for what I did yesterday, it was just was I was used to doing… sorry" he said softly. It was hard not to believe him. I stared blankly at his face.

"But why did you do that anyway? Trying to bag another one for the collection?!"

"No, Bella. I'm done with dating a new girl everyday. I already got my eyes set on someone, and I'm not going to give up." Edward explained. I frowned. He has got his eyes set on someone? I couldn't help but to feel slightly disappointed… and jealous.

"…Who is it then?" I asked, making my voice sound nothing but curious. He moved uncomfortably in his seat then sighed. He stared deep into my eyes and answered,

"You."

--

**MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!**

**Stay tuned in for the next chapter of Love Chain! (:**

**Credits go to:**

**Tati (tati fati) for being my own personal beta**

**Jazzie (twilightchick808) for being my other personal beta**

**I love you guys :)**

**I also love Stephenie Meyer for creating Twilight…**

**I also love the person who started Fanfic's …**

**Screw that! I LOVE _ALL_ YOU GUYS!! :D**

**Review please. If you review, I'll have the fuel to keep me going.**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Ballroom

--

Ohemgee! Thanks to the people who reviewed. :D

And no, tati fati, your reviews don't count, haha.

Okay, don't blame me if the chapter ends up crap...

Blame twilightchick808 and tati fati… HAHAHAHA. :D

I'll let you go on with reading the story now.

Thanks again to the people who reviewed…

-sniff- I WUV YOU GUYS :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Or the little quote in this chapter. (You'll see it later)

--

_Previously on Love Chain… (__BPOV__)_

"_No, Bella. I'm done with dating a new girl everyday. I already got my eyes set on someone, and I'm not going to give up." Edward explained. I frowned. He has got his eyes set on someone? I couldn't help but to feel slightly disappointed… and jealous._

"…_Who is it then?" I asked, making my voice sound nothing but curious. He moved uncomfortably in his seat then sighed. He stared deep into my eyes and answered,_

"_You."_

_--_

EPOV

I fidgeted in my seat then sighed. I hope to God that she wouldn't take this badly and ignore me for the rest of her life.

"You." I mumbled. I heard her gasp and try to hide a smile. I grinned and stared deep into her eyes as she thought about what I had said. Finally, after what seemed like decades, she answered.

"Are you serious?" she asked frowning, her mouth in a cute little pout. Ah, she looked so cute when she pouted. I wanted to kiss her lips, but I resisted that urge.

"Yeah, Bella," I told her seriously,"I think I sort of… love you." She put on her surprised mask. I realized how weird that sentence just sounded. I only knew her for like a day and a half, yet I'd just tried to say that I loved her.

"What I mean is… I want to know more about you Bella. I want be your cool slash awesome friend." I explained. She smiled and nodded. Maybe if I be friends with her first, she might feel the same way as I do.

Just as I was about to go and find the nurse, Jacob jogged into the room. He stared at Bella, then at me. I looked at where I was positioned. Oh crap. I was kneeling next to Bella's bed and my face was half a foot away from hers. I quickly stood up and leaned against one of the walls.

"Sorry guys…" Jacob said slowly," Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, Jacob. The only thing that was interesting was me snoring," Bella joked and smiled. I stared at Bella, wondering why she didn't just tell Jake what had happened. _Oh well, I'll just ask her later_, I thought. We all looked around the room awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something or start a conversation.

"So, Prince Edward, what's it like?" I thought about this and then realized they were talking about my palace life.

We spent the next half hour talking about my life and the palace. Now and then, Jacob and Bella would question at the things that I thought were completely normal. Owning a ruby red Porsche, having a different outfit for everyday, having my own private lap pool, they thought all of those things were freaking awesome. I just laughed at their amazement and continued explaining my life to them.

We chatted away, telling each other about ourselves. Jacob decided to stay here even after the bell rang for lunch.

Our conversation was interrupted by a nurse. She insisted that Bella had to get some rest. That or she would have to go home and check out her head at the hospital. Bella decided that she would stay here for a bit longer.

The bell rang for classes to start and Jacob sprinted out of the room. My eyes followed him, he seemed closer to Bella than I liked. I hoped I didn't have competition. I took the thought out of my head; I didn't want to think of Bella as a prize.

I looked back to the bed seeing that Bella was smiling at me. I stared back at her, grinning my head off. I really hoped that she felt the same way. She was the first girl to capture my heart like this and I wasn't going to stop until she told me how she felt.

We continued to stare into each other's eyes. I tried to figure out what made her _the_ one. Was it her beauty? Her characteristics? Whatever it was, it was drawing me to her. I slowly came closer to her, seeking the answers to my questions in those brown, silky eyes. Every few seconds her eyelids would start to droop but then she would force them open again.

Soon, she was asleep. She started sleep-talking and saying the weirdest things like, "it's too bland, more salt!" or "he killed Kenny!" I stifled my laughs, not wanting to wake her up. Suddenly she snorted and mumbled, "Edward… love you too…" I stood up in triumph. _YES! YES! SHE LOVED ME! _I opened my mouth and screamed "yes" silently.

_She was probably having a dream about me. Maybe she dreamed every night about me like I dreamed about her. I hope they're good dreams. They had to be good if she said she loved me…_ I stopped myself. I was getting too carried away. I sat down in my chair, still breathing in and out excitedly. Soon I got less hyper and started to drift off to sleep. I shouldn't get _too_ excited, she _is_ sleeping after all.

Suddenly, the nurse came in and whispered to me that Bella should go home. I agreed and lifted her up in my arms. She was incredibly light… and _gorgeous_. I walked out of the nurse's office and stalked off towards my car.

BPOV

_No, I don't want to wake up! _I screamed at myself. I forced my eyes to close again. I was about to go back into sleepyland when I heard a phone ring. I groaned and hoped that someone would pick it up. _Wait… who's phone was ringing? CRAP! WHERE AM I?! _The annoying ringtone ended and a velvety voice spoke.

"Hello?" it said. I recognized the voice as Edward. Ah, I must still be at the nurse's office. I felt safe at once when I heard Edward's voice.

"Mm-hm, she's still asleep, Charlie." My eyes flew open, "Yes, I will call you when she wakes." He laughed, "No, no! It's my pleasure, Charlie! Goodbye." It took a while for my eyes to adapt to the freaking light but soon I saw a clear view of where I was. It was not the nurse's office, and it certainly wasn't ugly.

The beautiful, golden wallpaper covered every wall, and every piece of furniture in the room looked like it cost more than my house! I gasped as I looked at the last wall. Edward, looking god-like, was standing there, smiling at me. I thought I was going to faint. I was strong in the nurse's office but now I lost all my self control. He walked towards me and sat on the bed I was sleeping in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern filling his charming eyes.

"I'm good…" I looked around the room once more. "Where am I?" He laughed as I frowned and struggled to sit up in the bed. Oww, my shoulder hurt like hell!

"When you fell asleep in the nurse's office, she came in and told me to bring you home. I called your dad and he was flabbergasted because the prince was calling," he laughed, letting out a huge grin. "I explained to him about the door incident and suggested that I should bring you back to the palace. The palace doctors could check you out and everything." He stopped then studied my expression. I smiled slightly, he then continued.

"He gave me the ok, so I drove you back here." He looked around his room. "You know you're the first girl to come in here? Not including the maids though." He smirked. "They usually come around every time I have my shower; it's kind of… gross." I laughed when I visualized maids peeking through the bathroom door. The maids could've at least tried to make it less obvious when they spied on him.

"Maybe you should talk to them once in a while; they obviously have a crush on you!" I winked. I smiled bigger.

"You know you're really funny when you sleep?" He mentioned. I glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You talk… you said little quotes like, 'it's too bland' or 'he killed Kenny or 'Edward, I love you'…" He said the last bit too softly, it was hard for me too hear.

"What was the last one?" I asked. I couldn't imagine the things I said during my sleep. I had _very _wild dreams.

"Nevermind." He looked away. I let it go and slumped back onto the pillow, yawning.

"So, you gonna call Charlie?" He looked at me in surprise.

"Sorry, I must've woken you up with my loud talking… I don't know, you feel strong enough to go and have fun?" he asked cheekily. Inside, I grinned widely. Hanging out with Edward? _Supercalafreakingawesome_. I shrugged at him and smiled.

He was smiling widely when I got up and asked if I could use the bathroom. He was so cute when he smiled like that. I skipped happily to the bathroom, completely ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I opened my eyes in shock as I stared into the mirror. My hair was crazy and bush-like and I had crap in my eyelashes. I quickly splashed water in my face, and tried to tame my hair with my fingers until it was smooth. As soon as I thought I looked good enough to be walking next to Edward, I skipped outside.

He was sitting in his chair swinging his legs back and forward in anticipation. He stood up and stuck his arm out like a gentleman.

"Would you like a tour around this fine palace, ma'am?" he asked in a posh voice. I blushed and walked up to him.

"I would love to, _kind_ sir," I smirked and slipped my hand into his.

The tour around the palace was pretty straight forward. He showed me around the dining rooms, the pools. I almost died when he grabbed my hand again and smiled at me when he was showing me the garden. He even introduced me to the head maid.

"Hi, my name is Andrea and I'm the Head Maid here in this palace." she introduced herself. Even though she said this nicely, her face was hard and cold. She kept on staring from our entwined hands to our faces, and I could tell she was trying to control her jealousy.

"Please enjoy your visit," she bowed and stalked off towards where all the maids stayed. He squeezed my hand and we walked past the door that Andrea walked through. I peeked through the little window and saw all the maids' faces were growing red as Andrea told them about me. Edward laughed and told me to wait a bit. He walked in and I saw him conversing with the other maids. I saw them nod unwillingly and go back to their duties. I frowned at Edward as he walked out of the room.

"Don't worry. They're just jealous that you're holding the coolest guy in Washington's hand," he joked. "Come on, I'll show you the ballrooms!" he said excitedly. He guided me to a beautifully engraved door and pushed it. I gasped as I tried to take in everything.

The whole dance floor was creamy marble and the pillars which held the indoor balcony up looked ancient roman. I let go of Edward's hand and skipped into the centre of the ballroom floor. I felt like a princess I span around slowly looking at every detail of the most beautiful room I have ever seen. Suddenly, a slow tune came on and I was lost in the beautiful melody. It was 'Pachebel Canon' in D, one of my favorite songs. I danced slowly, pretending that I was in someone's arms, floating around on the beautiful ballroom's floor. My arms were raised up in mid-air, my eyes were closed. One of my hands was on an imaginary shoulder and the other in an imaginary hand. I was lost in the song.

Suddenly, that shoulder and hand wasn't imaginary anymore. Edward had me in his arms and he was dancing slowly with me. I stared into his eyes. They were soft and gentle as they stared back into mine. We continued to sway with the music, he was an amazing dancer. His feet copied every note the piano played in the music.

When the music stopped, so did we. I stared from his eyes to his lips, they looked so soft… I leaned closer to his face. I wanted him so bad, he was so hot and tempting. His laugh was beautiful, his eyes were beautiful, his smile was beautiful… I just wanted to grab him and keep him in my hold forever…

--

GASP, what will happen?

Do they kiss? Do they die? :D

Find out next chapter.

--

Review please!!

Tell me which bits were crap and uninformative.

I really like reviews…

If I get enough, I just _might _post the next one quickly. :D

LOL

Credits go to:

-Twilightchick808 and tati fati for support and ideas

-Stephenie Meyer for coming up with Twilight and its characters

-The people who read my story and review

Love you guys lotss (:


	5. Guess Who

Hello

Hello! Thanks to the reviewers! Love you!

Have fun reading this. Sorry if you think it's corny..

Just tell me if it is so I can improve! :D

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I hate not owning Twilight… or its characters..

_Previously on Love Chain…_

_When the music stopped, so did we. I stared from his eyes to his lips, they looked so soft… I leaned closer to his face. I wanted him so bad, he was so hot and tempting. His laugh was beautiful, his eyes were beautiful, his smile was beautiful… I just wanted to grab him and keep him in my hold forever_…

EPOV

The music ended and I looked down at Bella. Her face was so beautiful. My heart took a leap as she started leaning closer to my face. _Should I move in closer too? _I was about to when I heard a loud sneeze.

Bella must've heard it too because she leaned back from my face and turned around. I did the same and I saw someone hiding behind one of the long pillars.

"Who's there?" I called out. I let go of Bella unwillingly and walked towards the pillar. Behind it I saw my mother, covering her face, trying to hide. She must've been spying on us. I groaned, this was probably one of the first times my mum has seen me with any girl.

"Hello, mother…" She slowly uncovered her face to reveal a cheeky smile and quickly pulled me into a brief hug.

"Hey honey, who is that pretty girl you were dancing with?" She said loudly and then looked at Bella. She tried to curtsey.

"Hello Your Majesty," Bella said. She attempted to bring her feet back in normal position but she ended up tripping over. I quickly caught her and pulled her to my chest, her head facing my mother.

"Mum, this is Bella Swan. I accidentally hurt her at school so I brought her here to be treated," Bella looked up and smiled at me. She was even more beautiful when her face was upside down. I grinned back at her and looked back at my mum. She was smiling at me too widely and it was starting to get scary.

"Hello Bella, my name is Queen Esme… but you can just call me Esme," she chuckled and stuck her hand out politely. Bella shook her hand but she was too scared. It was probably her first time meeting the Queen. She let go of her hand and looked down at the floor, blushing. She was very shy, but I didn't care, I loved it when she blushed. It made her look like Snow White, but Snow White wouldn't even look remotely beautiful standing next to Bella.

"So, mum, we were just heading back to my head quarters so we can call Charlie, Bella's dad, would you like to join us?" I asked her politely, secretly hoping that she would leave us be.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I groaned quietly.

We walked to my room, we kept quiet, but mum would occasionally grin at Bella's and my hands, interwinding. Finally, when we arrived at the familiar door in front of my room, I spoke.

"Bella, can you please go inside and wait for me? I need to talk to my mother,"

"Okay, sure." Bella answered and walked into the room. As I closed the door, I saw Bella run up to my bed and start jumping on it. I laughed and turned around to face my mother.

"What is it?" She asked menacingly. I stared at her with sudden anger.

"Were you spying on us when we were in the ballroom?" I glared at her suspiciously.

"Sort of… was she the one you were talking about? The one you described as 'beautiful brunette from the tour?'" She asked excitedly. I sighed; I guess I would have to let her in on everything from now on.

"Yeah, she is… do not tell her that I called her that though. She might get freaked out…"

"Why shouldn't I? She obviously feels the same way…" Esme smiled sheepishly. Sometimes I could almost forget that she was a Queen and just think she was a normal mum.

"How do you know that?"

"Just the way she looks at you… So… you think might love her?"

"Yeah, I think so…I've never felt this way about any other girl before." Esme started giggling in excitement like a girl.

"Good luck Edward! I can't wait to get to know her better…"

BPOV

"Bella, can you please go inside and wait for me? I need to talk to my mother," I thought it was strange that he called her mum in the palace instead of Queen Esme or something.

"Okay, sure," I walked into his room. As soon as I thought he closed the door, I ran to his bed and jumped crazily on it. That was amazing! He must've planned that ballroom music… so _romantic… _

I soon got tired of jumping and bounced off his bed. Would Edward have finished talking yet? I walked towards the bedroom door. I was about to turn the golden knob when I heard Esme's voice.

"-described as 'beautiful brunette from the tour'?" her sweet voice sang. I pushed my ear against the door, _were they talking about me?_

"Yeah, she is… do _not_ tell her that I called her that though. She might get freaked out…" a velvety voice said. Edward describes me as a brunette beauty? . . . _Faint._

"Why shouldn't I? She obviously feels the same way…" _No, no, no!_ _Esme could not have figured that out. She must've been watching us in the ballroom…_

"How do you know that?"

"Just the way she looks at you… So… you think might love her?" I held my breath. _Did_ Edward love me? He didn't do anything when I leaned closer to his face… Oh my god… he was obviously freaked out…

I walked away from the door and landed on the bed, not wanting to hear anymore. I shouldn't have moved to fast. The ballroom was just so romantic I got carried away… I heard the door open and Edward walk in.

"Sorry, Esme had to do something." He smiled happily. That smile reassured me. From now on, I would try and see if Edward will love me. If he didn't, I would simply walk away. If he did, I would love him always and not let him go.

We decided that it was time to call Charlie to say that I was going home. Edward showed me his Porsche and he drove me home. We spent the car ride mostly scanning through songs till we found one that we both liked. We sang along joyfully to Starlight by Muse as we approached my house. I jumped out of the car and faced him through the window.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I said, trying to flirty. He said "bye" back and drove off. I stalked up the stairs and collapsed in my bed. Everything had gotten boring without Edward around. I soon fell asleep, since I was so freaking bored.

Wow. I opened my eyes slowly… to a… _sunny_ day? Well, that's different. I pranced off to get ready for school, feeling slightly better. Today was definitely different, I thought. I jumped in my truck and drove off to school. Starlight was playing on the radio so I hummed to it quietly. Ah, Edward sang beautifully to this yesterday.

I was unusually excited for school today it was probably because of Edward. I scoffed at myself. I used to think he was a completely retarded a-hole. Now all I could think of was him.

_YAY_! I'M HERE! I walked up the stairs to the school, expecting to see Edward, but he wasn't there. _He's probably inside_, I comforted myself. I walked into the entrance. Oh my freaking cow.

Sorry, I just HAD to put in a cliffy.

Anyways I need to ask you guys something.

I was wondering if you readers wanted a lemon chapter..

You know... just for a little "spice"… (:

So, if you review, say yes or no to "Proposal Lemon Chapter".

Your opinion really matters to me.

If the majority of reviewers say "HELL, YES" then I will attempt to write something lemony.

If the majority say "..no" then I will forget about it.

See you next chapter.


	6. Attack

Hi agains!

Ok, um, I don't know.

I guess I'll figure out Proposal Lemon Chapter later on...

As I go on with the story... I'll see if it's suitable for the characters.

Thanks for the votes :D

Ok, enjoy this chapter.

Oh, and if people are weirded out because this chapter isn't like Bella,

It's because this story is OOC…I repeat, OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Twilight  
--**

_Previously on Love Chain…_

_YAY! I'M HERE! I walked up the stairs to the school, expecting to see Edward, but he wasn't there. He's probably inside, I comforted myself. I walked into the entrance. Oh my freaking cow._

_--_

BPOV

Oh my freaking cow. I can't believe it. I hate Angela. I HATE her.

Angela was practically _forcing_ Edward to make out with her. She had pushed him against the wall and it looked like she was eating his face full on. Edward was frowning at her with his mouthclosed shut. He folded him arms across his chest and he looked like he was going to wait till she finished. Not sure exactly _when _finished would be, I charged up to Angela and knocked her down.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Angela screamed. From my peripheral vision, I could see Edward smiling like a goofball. Ugh, he finds this funny.

"Why the hell were you practically "kiss raping" Edward?! It's pretty obvious he was NOT interested!"

"Oh please, he was kissing me back. You're just jealous because he hasn't thought about kissing _you_!" I scrunched up my face and looked at Edward. He was looking at the ground, trying not to smile.

"Kissing you back? Bitch, _please_. He was waiting for you to finish your animal attack, his mouth was freaking closed! Plus, how the hell do you know he hasn't thought about it?!" I retorted, still pinning Angela to the ground.

"I don't care! At least now I'm not the only one who hasn't kissed Edward!" I glared at her. "Anyway, I know he hasn't thought about it because otherwise you wouldn't be the only one in the school who hasn't kissed Edward!"

"I'D RATHER BE UNKISSED BY EDWARD THAN BE AN EFFING TRY-HARD LIKE YOU!" I screamed. I looked around. A giant crowd had formed by now around Angela and me and some of the guys were screaming, "CAT FIGHT!!"

"Miss Swan!" yelled a teacher. I turned around and jumped off Angela. Ms. Grey was giving me a murderous look, her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I just had to stop Angela from hurting Prince Edward!" I stared at Edward, my eyes pleading that he would go on with it. He put on a mock sad face.

"It's true, Ms. Grey. I don't know why, but Miss Angela Webber was trying to kiss me! I told her to stop but she wouldn't. So I just gave up and waited till she stopped. I didn't want to use violence. But Bella here came to my rescue and stopped her. I'm truly grateful." He smiled at me.

"Oh right. Okay, um… Angela Webber, follow me. Everyone else, head to your classes!" She walked off with Angela following her, blushing in embarrassment. Ha! That should teach her for kissing Edward. Those lips are now reserved for me… one day.

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for saving me, Bella," I recognized the voice as Edward. Thank god he couldn't see my face because I was blushing like crazy.

"It's okay…" He kept his arms there. People who passed were staring so I quickly shrugged him off and turned to face him, grinning.

"So, what do you think of my awesome tackling moves? Pretty good for someone who was knocked out by a girl, huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. But I was most impressed by your foul language. You really let loose when you're jealous and angry," I blushed then scoffed.

"I only go crazy when I'm _angry_, not jealous." I retorted, "I had to do something! She was eating your face!"

"I know…" he wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweater, "My face was coated with her saliva after her little _attack_."

"Hahaha, let's get going." I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the chemistry labs. I thought I was supposed to be the one dragging Edward, but he ended up dragging me. He started skipping instead when he realized I was practically tripping on my own feet. I giggled in my head. He was so childish.

"By the way," he said while he was skipping, "I have all the same classes as you now, so we have extra time to get to know each other better!" I laughed happily. Oh my god, I just wanted to EAT HIM UP!!

"How did you manage to do that?" I queried.

"I have connections…" he smirked evilly. I realized he probably asked all the female administrators. I felt so sorry for them. He probably gave them his devilish smile and dazzled them so he could get his way easier.

When Chemistry was over, I was about to get out of my chair when Edward picked me up and chucked me on his back. Despite my many protests and my many slaps against his back, he piggy-backed me all the way to the cafeteria.

EPOV

I waited in the school entrance for Bella. I couldn't wait to see Bella. I loved everything about her, and I just _had _to invite her to the Masquerade Ball. Hopefully, she would freak out, in a good way, and say yes. I grinned at the thought. I heard heavy breathing in front of me so I quickly looked up.

A girl I did not recognize was standing there, looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked kindly. She nodded and suddenly pushed her lips on mine, forcing them open. I grabbed her arms and pushed her away.

"Stop," I told her, looking at her with a disgusted look on my face. She ignored me and pushed me against the wall. She held my arms together and attacked my mouth again. I tried to yell stop but every time I'd open my mouth she would take the chance and stick her tongue in. I soon learned just to close my mouth and wait for her to stop.

Suddenly, a girl with brown hair tackled the girl and pushed her to the ground. They started screaming at each other, but I didn't notice. I was overly happy at Bella's presence and at the fact that she saved me. I started listening to their conversation and was shocked at Bella's sudden foul language. It was pretty funny.

I looked around at the crowd that was forming. I was suddenly angry when I saw Jacob in the crowd, trying to get through. AH, god, don't let him get over here. I looked down at the floor, trying to hide my laugh when Bella called the girl a "freaking try hard".

They were interrupted when Ms. Grey came in and yelled at Bella.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I just had to stop Angela from hurting Prince Edward!" So that was her name, _Angela_. She stared at me, pleading at me to back up her explanation. I put on a sad pout.

"It's true, Ms. Grey. I don't know why, but Miss Angela was trying to kiss me! I told her to stop but she wouldn't. So I just gave up and waited till she stopped. I didn't want to use violence. But Bella here came to my rescue and stopped her. I'm truly grateful." I turned to Bella and smiled. Ms. Grey told Angela to follow her to the principal's office. I felt sorry for her, she probably was expecting me to return the kiss. She didn't know that I would not kiss anyone's but Bella's lips. Bella's eyes followed Angela and Ms. Grey as they walked through the crowd. I walked up to her and hugged her. She was so _warm, and she felt so right in my arms. Better stop there Edward. _

"Thanks for saving me, Bella."

"It's okay…" she mumbled. I held on to her. I would probably have stayed there forever if Bella hadn't shaken me off. She was probably uncomfortable with me hugging her. I sighed.

"So, what do you think of my awesome tackling moves? It was pretty good for someone who was knocked out by a girl, huh?" She said as she turned and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess. But I was most impressed by your foul language. You really let loose when you're jealous and angry," She blushed. _Cute. Cute. Cute_.

"I only go crazy when I'm _angry_, not jealous." she retorted. As if. "I had to do something! She was eating your face!" I realized the entire area surrounding my mouth was covered in saliva. _Gross. _

"I know…" I used the sleeve of my sweater to wipe it off, Disgusting. Did she ever brush her teeth? "My face was coated with her saliva after her little _attack_."

She laughed and grabbed my hand. I totally wanted to faint but Bella pulled me towards the Chemistry labs. Jeez, she was slow. I over took her and I dragged her instead. Oops, she was tripping over own legs. I started skipping instead. Being with Bella was fun, even though she was extra fragile.

While I was skipping, I told her my awesome news.

"By the way, I have all the same classes as you now, so we have extra time to get to know each other better!" I said happily. The previous night, I had called the office so I could ask them to change my classes to the same ones as Bella. They allowed me too, probably because I _was_ the Prince.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I have connections…" I smiled evilly. We stayed in Chemistry, reading from our old textbooks. When class was over, I ran over to Bella and put her on my back. I ran towards the lunch rooms, ignoring the weak attempts of violence from Bella and the loud shouts in my ear.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." I said as I put her down in a lunch table. She frowned and crossed her arms. I laughed and went to get some food. When I was lining up, a LOT of girls stared at me weirdly. Most of them were "he is so hot" stares but some of them were "something is wrong" stares. I ignored them and walked back to where my Bella would be waiting. Ugh, poor Bella.

--

Sorry if you think this chapter was crap.

I was tired from taking care of my little cousins. D:

Anyways, my friend twilightchick808 is writing a fanfic soon.

And I will be helping! GO ME! LOL

I'll tell you in these little notes when it comes out.

Anyways, review, review, review!

Thanks, see you next chapter!

Yours truly,

Loves to Poke. (or you guys can call me Anna :P)


	7. Restroom

Short chapter… hehe…

Disclaimer: I don't own **Twilight**… I only admire it... :D

EPOV

*Sorry. There was a typo at the end. _Ugh, poor Bella_ is actually _Ugh, no way._

_---------------------------------_

Ugh, no way. Where the hell did she go? I looked around the cafeteria for Bella. No where. She must be hiding… but she wouldn't od something like that.

I slammed the tray on a table occupied by a group of girls. They almost fainted when they thought I was going to sit with them, but I just walked away. _Where is she?!_

I asked around the lunch room, seeing if anyone knew Bella went. I left Jacob till last, not wanting to talk to him. When I had finished asking almost everyone, I sighed. I would have to go to Jacob and ask.

"Hey… Jacob?" I asked as I tapped his shoulder. He turned around smiling but then his face turned into a little frown.

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Did you see where Bella went? I told her to wait for me, and then when I came back… she was gone." His face suddenly filled with worry but then he laughed.

"Are you sure she didn't just ditch you? I'm pretty sure she did." I glared at him.

"No, I'm pretty sure she didn't… I think something happened." His joking side left him as we searched the school. We look through every corner of every room, looking for Bella.

We ended up going to the school office and told them that a student was missing. They put a couple of teachers on the case. When we were passing into the sports oval, little Alice ran up to me.

"Hey, have you seen Bells?" she asked, "She didn't come to French!" I sighed then explained. Her eyes opened wide in worry and she agreed to join our search. I would be incredibly annoyed if Bella actually _had _ditched me and wagged or something… but that was unlike her. I was sure something had happened.

I made calls to Charlie and his neighbors to ask if they knew anything about Bella's disappearance.

Alice and I searched around the cafeteria again, just to make sure. We called out Bella's name every few seconds to see if she would answer. As we were passing the restrooms, I heard a raspy voice all out from the girl's toilets. "Help," it cried. I forgot about Alice and charged into the restroom, on the front of the door it said "Under Construction". If anything had happened to Bella I could not forgive myself for leaving her.

I ran into a girl's restroom for the first time ever. I shouted "Bella" one more time and then I heard more coughing. I heard Alice run into me from behind, but I held firm. I followed the coughing sound to the right cubicle, and slowly opened the door.

"Jesus Christ," I gasped.

BPOV

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." I crossed my arms and frowned. He thought he could boss me around. I glared at him as he walked off to the food counter. I scanned his good looks from the back view and I caught a glimpse of something shiny. It was the chain, he wore it everywhere. I would have to ask about it later.

I looked around the cafeteria, catching some evil glares from a particular table. I looked carefully and saw Angela giving me a unbelievable look, the look that looked like she wanted to hurt me so bad that I would die. The whole table left and walked out of the cafeteria. Huh, I wonder why Angela hasn't been suspended.

I looked around and found a water fountain. Ugh. Just looking at water trickling made me need to go to the toilet. I forgot Edward's command and ran of towards the restrooms. I practically jumped into the cubicle and slammed the door, not even worrying about the lock. Ah.

I heard the door to the rest room open and close several times. Hmm, probably a large group of girls. I stood up and zipped up my pants. Just as I was about to open the door, two girls were standing in my way. Angela and someone I didn't know were standing there. Oh great, now I have to deal with her again.

"What?" I threw at her, glaring. Angela and the other girl smirked. Suddenly, Angela put a wet cloth to my mouth. I tried to breathe but I just kept on inhaling the fumes from the cloth. Soon, everything blacked out.

Read and review please.

I decided that I'd rather write short chapters. So I will release them faster.

See you next chapter. :D


	8. Gorgeous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV

I woke with my whole body throbbing. The front side of my body was on the cold, hard restroom floor. I attempted to flip over on my back but I failed. I tried again and I was startled at my body. I was fully stripped, no clothes at all. My body was bruised in some parts and some parts were bleeding. I groaned. Why would Angela go this far?

My head felt unusually cold. _Strange. _I needed help, so I tried screaming. I winced in pain as my feeble attempt to scream failed. My whole neck had started burning and I could taste blood. I groaned and tried to call for help again.

"Help…" I gasped. It hurt too much. I heard someone crash into the restroom door.

"Bella?!" the person yelled. I was at ease. It was Edward. I prepared myself to yell again but ended up coughing. But I would be safe now. I waited for Edward to come through the cubicle door. I gasped. Edward was going to see me naked. Oh well.

Edward slowly opened the door and gasped, "Jesus Christ". I coughed weakly in an attempt to make him help me up. He quickly put a jumper on me but then stopped.

"Does your back or neck hurt?" he asked. I shook my head. He knew his medical stuff well. He made Alice –who was behind Edward the whole time- call the ambulance. Everything was a blur after that. Alice and Edward made sure that I wasn't too naked when the medical officers came. I was lucky that no one was in the halls, or they would have to see me half naked. I was scared out of my pants when the medical officers nearly dropped me when carrying me onto the van. Edward practically jumped under me when I almost fell.

The ride to the hospital was pretty boring. My head was still pretty cold. Edward sat by my side the whole time, his eyes staring at me with worry.

"Hey, Edward," He smiled at me when I spoke. "Do you know why my head feels so cold?" He sighed. He took a mirror from the side of the van. He was about to give it to me, but then hesitated.

"Don't worry about it, ok Bella? You still look beautiful as ever," he then handed me the mirror. My eyes opened widely in shock. Wasn't beating me and cutting me enough? Wasn't stripping me naked enough? No, it wasn't for Angela.

EPOV

Oh no. Bella was naked on the floor, bruised and cut. She coughed so I quickly took of my jumper and put it over her. I hope she wouldn't be too upset about her hair. It had been cut roughly in a demented bob. It made no difference to her though. Alice quickly called the ambulence.

I was allowed to ride with Bella on the ambulence van. It was so sad. The person who abused Bella will pay.. so help me. They will pay.

"Hey Edward," she interrupted me from my thoughts. "Do you know why my head feels so cold?" I sighed. She won't be driven to depression because of her hair right? I grabbed the mirror near the side of the van and started to give it to her.

"Don't worry about it, ok Bella? You still look beautiful as ever," I told her, handing the mirror. Her face immediately turned from bored to sadness. She whined.

"Great! Now my hair is going to make me look even worse! It's gonna take forever for this to grow back to normal," she patted her hair in an attempt to make it look normal, but then whimpered in pain. I gently took the mirror from her and grabbed her hand.

"I said dont worry, you still look gorgeous." I reassured. She blushed deeply but then nodded.

BPOV

"OUCHH!!" I screamed out as I layed down on my bed. the stitches behind my shoulder blades seared with pain. I stood up again to try on the wig. Edward had bought it for me, even though he said I didn't need. It looked exactly like my old hair, except the fringe was a bit rough. I picked up the brush to try and fix it up bought I gave up.

Beep. Beep.

I stumbled over to my phone to check the message.

_hey bellz,  
im coming over, ed said you mite  
want some girl advice. he said something bout hair?_

xoxo, ALiCE

Sigh. I stumbled out to the door, knowing she was just outside waiting for me to open the door. She gasped in shock at my hair.

"OH EM GEE BELLA! THATS WHAT EDWARD WAS TALKING ABOUT! I'LL HELP YOU!" She pushed me up the stairs.

"Oww.. Alice, my stitches?" I groaned as she pushed at my back. She gave me a "sorry" look and dragged me to the bathroom.

We.. well, Alice had fun for the next hour or so. She cut my hair layered so it looked better than before and she taught me how to put on the wig properly.  
Thankfully, just as Alice was about to apply make-up to my face, the bell rang. I escaped Alice and quickly ran towards the door and opened it. GASPPP!

------------------------

OKay-- sorry for the long wait,  
I was seriously lazy..  
And I read other fanfics and going to myself  
"i feel so crap because these ones are so freaking good"  
oh well.. twilightchick808 persuaded me end this chapter so snaps to her :D.  
and shes writing a new story.. and its awesome.. so read it when it comes out!

Review Plz.


	9. Jessica

Hey

Sorry if you waited too long,

I was just really lazy

And I couldn't remember my ideas… D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

BPOV

"Oh wow, Jake!" I gasped. There he was, standing there with more than 5 dozen roses.

"Oh my god, Bella! I didn't now you were that badly hurt!" He quickly shove the roses into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you…" I started to suffocate.

"It's OK! It wasn't your fault anyways… I hate that damned Angela!" I snapped and pushed Jake away. I heard Alice running down the stairs and asking where I was.

"In here, Alice!" She was still running when she saw me… but she didn't stop. She ran into Jacob, screaming all the way They both collapsed into the door. I just cracked up laughing at the sight of the two crushed against the door. At first, they glared at me, but then started chuckling themselves.

We spent the rest of the night just talking about how we would get Angela back the next day. I told the police department all about my attack but they said they could not arrest her unless they could find some real evidence. Apparently, the toilets looked completely clean and undisturbed.

EPOV

I trudged into the palace I called home and into my bedroom. Poor, poor, poor Bella! What in the world did she do to deserve that kind of beating…

As I opened the door, I pulled my shirt off. I heard someone gasp in shock. Surprised, I grabbed my shit and covered my chest. I looked around my room to see who was there.

A girl was sitting on my bed, fully blushing and smirking.

"Oh my, Edward! We haven't even spoke to each other yet but you are already stripping for me!" she chuckled. Who the hell was she?

"Um, and you are?"

"Don't tell me your father, aka: the king, didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Oh, I'm Princess Jessica."

Oh no.

"We're engaged!" she smiled brightly and walked towards me with her left hand hovering towards me. Upon her ring finger was the biggest diamond I have ever seen.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave. I did not accept any arranged marriage. I did not expect you at all. And I do not intend to marry you." I said, trying to keep calm. But, Jessica did not seem shaken.

"I'm afraid you are incorrect, Edward." Carlisle stood up from the seat in the corner of the room. "You accepted the marriage when you did not speak up after you heard your mother and I discuss it, and yes I know you overheard everything. Also, you _do _intend to marry Princess Jessica, because if you don't, we will hurt Bella and everyone she knows." He picked up one of the tulips in a vase and smelt it.

Oh, I am being forced into this marriage. This is freaking horrible.

"So… so… wait, how did you know about Bella?" I screamed.

"That's not for you to worry about. You two ARE going to get married! Or something is going to happen to Bella!" he started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and… keep the engagement a secret… or else." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at his back storming out of my room. I turned to look at Jessica, to see if she was shocked, but she was just smiling victoriously.

So, my life was planned out. Marry Jessica, rule America, have a family, die. And I couldn't do anything about it because then Carlisle would hear about it and Bella would get hurt.

BPOV

The next day.

Ugh. I tried to straighten my wig again. I used foundation to cover up my bruises and little cuts. Apparently, Jacob said that that only Alice, Rosalie (and their boyfriends), Edward, Charlie and himself knew about. And I was going to keep it that way.

I jogged up the stairs only to find that Edward wasn't where he usually waited. He was probably not here today. My heart dropped at the thought. I walked solemnly through the hallways, looking everywhere for a flash of bronze hair or a glint of emerald eyes.

As I passed the toilets, I saw a large group of girls crowding around something. I started to walk closer but I stopped as soon as I saw that … ugh, no name to describe her.

I recognised her, and that other girl that attacked me too. There was a large group of girls, ALL smothering Edward with their large breasts. I growled internally.

There was a beautiful brunette; her arm was in Edward's. She looked very familiar, I must've seen her somewhere before. She, like me, had brown eyes, wavy brown hair and she also looked pretty weak. But her face was too gorgeous to be real.

She laughed and flirted with Edward while he had a neutral face on and was staring at the floor, but also talked to her.

I coughed loudly to get his attention and he looked up, with a giant grin on his face. He walked away from the other girls, who were left shocked, and hugged me.

"Feeling alright, Bella?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered and answered "yes". He pulled away but held onto my shoulders, staring into my eyes, seeing if I was telling the truth.

"I truly am okay, Edward." He nodded. Someone tapped her finger on his shoulder. Her turned to reveal the stunning brunette.

"Um, Edward? Aren't you going to introduce me to that lovely _friend_ of yours?" She smiled sweetly. Edward sighed.

"Jessica, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jessica." So that was her name. Jessica. I hope she hadn't fallen for Edward.

"Nice to meet you… Jessica."

"Same here," we shook each others hands but let go pretty quickly. She had an over sweet smile on her face and it was pretty sad to look at.

"So, do you guys want to get to class?" Edward asked, anxious. Jessica turned and smiled sweetly at Edward.

"You go ahead, Bella and I want to get to know each other better," Jessica said in a bitter-sweet voice. Edward nodded and walked away. As soon as Edward turned the corner, Jessica turned to me with a poisonous face.

"Now, how close are you and Edward?" she said with a hiss"

"We're okay, why?"

"Well, now you can not go close to him, talk to him or even look at him. If you do, there will be consequences." She smirked. Oh, she thought she was SOO powerful.

"Who are you to be telling what I can or can't do?!" I spat.

"Jessica, the princes-" she stopped midsentence. "Just… don't get in the way of us. You don't want to get hurt, right?"

She snapped her fingers above her shoulder and walked away. Her group followed her, all of them walking past me with an "hmph".

I sighed and walked towards class with Edward. Nothing was going to stop me from being with my Prince.

Did you like it?

I'm sorry if anyone got pissed off at my lazyness

It's just who I am :P

Thanks to all my friends

And to all the people who left reviews.

Xoxo Loves to Poke


	10. Notice

Hi readers and all people who story alerted-ed this story =].

I'm sorry but I am not going to contribute to this story anymore. Mainly due to the fact that I was amazingly disappointed with the movie, and I am officially over Twilight. No offence to the makers of _'Twilight, The Movie'_ or it's fans or anything..

So, if anyone would like to continue this story, please send me a review first. I will make sure the person who continues it will post a link to here just incase someone needs to re-cap on something that has happened. :D

I will choose someone who I think is:

-a good writer  
-likes Twilight better than me

lol, thats pretty much it.... o_o

So please leave a review with why you think you wanna continue the story and how u are gonna make it a good read.... :D

Kk, love

**anna xD.**

**P.S: Thank you to all the people who reviewed and supported the story. Appreciate it a LOT.**

P.P.S: Carlise CAN be a bad guy :P..


End file.
